katinaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tracy Tuppence
History Tracy Tuppence's family moved to the United States when she was seven years old. When her mother got a new job at the Museum of Contemporary Art Chicago, her family moved from the small Lancashire beach town to the Chicago Suburbs. Making friends wasn't always easy for this odd girl out, but early in her school days, she made two important friendships. First was her neighbor, Skylar Song. Riding the bus together, Tracy and Skylar became fast friends, fascinated with what books they were reading on their own, music they discovered, and all the cute outfits of the popular girls. The two stayed close into high school, but unfortunately Skylar faded Tracy's attention after graduation. Tracy still smiles when she sees Skylar on the local news station. The second friendship was Juliette Chen. These two fish-out-of-water teens found each other when Tracy began to find the monotony of high school academics to rigid and not creatively inspiring. In came Juliette, the most energetic, creative, and outlandish girl Tracy had ever known. They became fast friends, connecting over art and design, as well as the exciting (and criminal) Chicago adventure unfolding in their city. Tracy even thought they'd make great police partners, but that dream vanished when Juliette moved away and left Tracy to find her own excitement in life. After getting two degrees in journalism and creative writing, Juliette settled into a cozy job at a fashion magazine, content to write, knit, and sip tea for the entirety of her 20s.That is, until Juliette flew back into her life and opened her up to the weird world she had always been living in. By Tracy's side, she's the strategic backbone of Sage's exploits, finding justice and peace in a stressful city. She tries to stay safe, and keep her life somewhat normal, but ever since Juliette moved in with her, knitting and tea feels like a distraction from the truth! Personality Tracy has always been an eccentric girl. She's very bubbly, even to people she doesn't know. She likes to have good, clean fun and doesn't mind if something's not exactly cool. If she's having fun, it is cool. She spends a lot of her time writing for work when she gets into a driven, tunnel vision focus. With her hair in a bun, a cup of tea, and her laptop, she can spend hours working on one article. When she does get around to having time to herself, she likes to knit and listen to classic rock and roll such as Buddy Holly, The Beach Boys, and Elvis Presley. She is also known to geek out to high-fantasy worlds like the Lord of the Rings and Game of Thrones. There's something about Daenerys Targaryen that speaks to her, but she doesn't know what it is. She will secretly write references to shows like Game of Thrones or Merlin into her column. She even has three stuffed dragon dolls on her desk at work. On the rare occasions she does go out on a Saturday night, she loves to go bowling or stage her own sock-hop at local diners, dressing in 1950s fashion and bringing her portable turn table. When it comes to Juliette and her exploits as the Silver Sage, Tracy is nervous, but supportive. She thinks Juliette should stick to the normal heroing route and fight for justice and the common good instead of seeking revenge for her own personal vendettas. But Tracy has learned to respect Juliette's choices, not wanting to muddy their friendship with their disagreements.